Water vapor condenses on hard surfaces such as glass, plastic, and metal when the temperature of the air adjacent the surface falls below the dew-point. This phenomenon is seen to occur quite commonly on objects such as windows, bathroom mirrors, shower mirrors, eyeglass lens', scuba diving goggles, and automobile windshields. There are numerous other such objects in everyday occurrences where this phenomenon is observed; however, the aforementioned are most commonly experienced and representative of surfaces that require immediate removal of the condensation in order for the object to have utility.
In the prior art, chemical compounds had been developed to coat hard reflecting surfaces such as mirrors to limit and prevent water vapor from condensing on the surface and hence preclude a fogging condition on the surface. In some instances the compounds were sprayed on the surface as the fog condition was occurring and usually adversely affected the image reflected from the surface. Wiping a surface after condensation occurs or splashing the surface with water will temporarily prevent continued fogging; however, splashed water tends to bead or form droplets on the surface and consequently distorts or adversely affects any reflected image or the ability to see through the surface if it is transparent. Heating devices were also used in the prior art to heat the surface and thus maintain the temperature adjacent the surface above the dew-point to prevent condensation of the water vapor ambient the surface. Such devices are generally impractical and expensive.
The present invention is directed toward striating a hard surface member with very fine striations barely visible to the eye. The striations may be machined into the surface, integrally molded, or wiped unto the surface with abrasives. It has been found that when water is applied to such a surface, the water coheres to the striations and forms a thin lamina or sheet of water over the surface that prevents the condensation of water on the surface when the temperature adjacent the surface is below the dew-point. By using inexpensive commercially available abrasive hand pads or sandpaper, one can easily and inexpensively striate a hard surface member having a reflecting surface such as a shower mirror or bathroom mirror, apply water to the surface and thus prevent the condensation of water vapor or fogging on the surface of the mirror.